


Completely See-Through

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, Contortionism, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut, sex slavery mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo's gotten himself into a spot of trouble and an unfortunate outfit. Hakkai has to stage a rescue. Written for Maria_Chan for the 2015 Saiyuki Yuletide Smut Exchange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely See-Through

**Author's Note:**

> Very special thanks to my beta, whymzycal! I touched it last, so any remaining errors are mine. This was meant to be a goofy, smutty little romp, but I failed to keep a little bit of somber introspection out of it. Ah, well, I had a good time. Enjoy!

Hakkai warned him. Every goddamn time, Hakkai warned him.

“Don't leave your drink unattended, Gojyo, you're just inviting someone to put something in it.” He'd wink, his smile uncharacteristically coy under his stern warning. “You never know who'd want to rob your temple.”

It had finally happened. Gojyo had swiped the gold card off Sanzo, stole Goku's pocket money, promised Hakkai he'd be on his best behavior, and made for the bar farthest from their inn. It was the same as any bar might be, crowded, raucous, full of women with loose morals and guys he could cheat at cards so he could keep buying drinks. He knew how close they were to the Tibetan border, mostly because Hakkai rarely shut up about how dangerous things were getting, and the map said there might not be another civilized town like this one for a few weeks' worth of travel, so he decided to do it all to the max. Gojyo let loose, poured on the charm with everyone he met, and poured liquor like water. Hakkai would have understood. Nine nights out of ten, he made it back to Hakkai before morning. He got wild because Hakkai let him, trusted him. Besides, his mind was stuck on Hakkai the whole time, no matter what or who he was doing. So he might have left his glass unattended at some point. He didn't actually remember.

Didn't rightly remember how he got into an iron-barred cell in a dark room. Or into mesh, see-through harem girl pants, a leather collar, and a cropped satin vest, either.

“Oh, shit, oh, shit,” Gojyo groaned and rolled over, then shook the bars with his hands. “What the fuck? What the actual fuck?”

“You look expensive,” a nearby voice answered, and Gojyo, eyes adjusting to the dim light, whipped around to see a younger hanyou, dressed in a frilly apron, flat on his back in a similar cage. “I've been waiting here a week, and they've sold guys who're really good-looking, like you, for a couple hundred thousand yuan.”

Gojyo dug his hand back through his bangs. “Oh, ohh, what the fuck does that even mean?”

“Yeah, from what I hear, around these parts, it sort of became a thing to sell illicit hanyou kids into slavery, and eventually it turned into a 'pet' thing.” Gojyo grimaced as he put together the implications of this and both his and the kid's outfits in his head, and the kid scrunched his nose. “I was just trying to hitch to the border, man, I didn't ask for this.”

“Fuck, and you think I did?!” Gojyo groaned and plucked at the thin mesh of the pants he'd been forced into, and it rustled back. The cheap satin on the vest was already chafing his nipples. “Shit, how much does this suck?”

“A lot.”

“Fuck, they're gonna have to rescue me from this!” Gojyo moaned and pounded his fists on the floor, his pants rustling again, and he just knew that noise was going to get annoying fast. The kid jerked back in surprise, as Gojyo tugged on his hair. “Goku's never gonna let me hear the end of this!”

“Seriously? You're not worried about being sold off to some creep and getting ...” The kid trailed off, making a few vaguely lewd motions with his hands, but Gojyo just curled in a corner, the mesh of his pants swishing against the concrete floor, and held his head. He knew how screwed he was.

“Man, Hakkai's gonna be pissed, too. What a fucking joke.”

* * *

 “You've got to be joking!” Panic stabbed through Hakkai as Sanzo put his fists on the table, and every other table in the sunlit inn restaurant fell dead silent.

“That idiot got himself caught up in something stupid for the zillionth time, and I am less than inclined to dig him out of it.” He bit each syllable off with sharp teeth as Goku chewed on a rice ball, perched on his seat with piqued interest, and Hakkai clenched his jaw.

Gojyo made it back before Hakkai went to sleep nine times out of the ten he went off on his own, happier to cuddle up to him than whatever stranger he used to distract himself from the same ol', same ol' of their relationship. (A notion which Hakkai simply didn't understand. Hakkai knew he wasn't boring, and Gojyo had never complained. In fact, Gojyo had been pleasantly surprised by Hakkai's experience as a lover, and even had told him as much.) Even if Gojyo did stay out late, Hakkai would always find him asleep on the floor next to their bed when he woke. Gojyo valued their loose association, such as it was and had been for the past several months. Most nights, he came back. Today, he hadn't. Hakkai was certain, even without proof or witnesses, that Gojyo had gotten into trouble, and though Sanzo didn't doubt him, he also didn't care.

“Sanzo,” Hakkai tried again, ever the wellspring of patience with his more impetuous companions. “We really ought to--”

“I heard you the first time.” Sanzo snapped his newspaper back into place. “I see no reason to rescue him. He got himself into it again, he can very well get himself out.”

Hakkai maintained his cool, exhaled slowly, and forced a smile. “If I recall correctly, the last time you said that, the three of us nearly killed one another the last time we tried to drive on without him.”

“We're different people now.” Sanzo turned the page, not even giving Hakkai the dignity of eye contact. “We've wasted enough time. If he doesn't show by the time we're ready to leave, the idiot kappa gets left behind.”

“Ah.” Hakkai's entire frame tensed, and though he knew he couldn't hide that from the other two-- they knew him too well-- neither of them dared bring it up. No, they just waited for the hammer to drop. He released his tension with a sigh and sank to one of the two available chairs. “Goku, I assume you have your pocket money ready.”

“Oh! Uh, I already spent it. Why?”

“I see. Well, we must pay for this breakfast somehow.” Hakkai nonchalantly lifted the tea waiting at his place to his lips, ignoring that Sanzo's gaze had snapped and locked on him as sure as if he had a target on his face. “I've some limited funds, but it won't get us far, seeing as Gojyo borrowed the gold card last night.”

Sanzo spat his coffee into his newspaper, then pitched the sopping newsprint into Goku's face. “You mean you knew he had it?!”

Hakkai laughed falsely, beaming (and politely ignoring Goku's complaints at being spattered with a melange of coffee and wet paper). “You were asleep. I didn't think you'd need it while you were asleep, and he's usually pretty good about not overspending.”

Sanzo's fist hit the table so hard it made the plates shudder and Goku's hot cocoa jump. “Why didn't you mention this earlier?!”

“I suppose I had thought it better to sneak the wallet back into your possession after rescuing our misplaced friend than bringing it up needlessly.” Hakkai lifted his teacup off the table just as Sanzo brought his fist down again, toppling Goku's mug (to a disappointed moan).

“Change of plans. You get your fucking way.” Sanzo sneered and snatched up a napkin to scribble out an I.O.U. for their server. “We find where the fucking moron ended up, we get him back, and I mete out appropriate punishment for stealing the card.”

Hakkai shrugged behind his habitual smile. “Whatever you see appropriate.” Sanzo snarled and stormed off for a smoke, and Hakkai took up a napkin and passed it to Goku, who was still complaining and trying to smear coffee off his face and cocoa off his pants. “Poor Gojyo is in for it now, I suppose.”

Goku halted his griping to grin at Hakkai. “Betcha Sanzo'll have his ass. You'll need a magnet to get all the lead out!”

Hakkai laughed lightly and gave Goku's cheek a patronizing pat. “I suppose now's a good a time as ever for a lesson on how magnets work.” Goku, however, felt Hakkai's hand shake. Maybe, he thought, Hakkai was more scared than he was letting on. He knew if it was Sanzo that had vanished, they would all be gearing up to fight through hell and high water to get him back. 

Who knew what had happened? Sanzos were usually targeted for being delicious, delicious holy men, or for carrying the sutras, or, occasionally, for pissing the wrong person off (and that happened _once._ Okay, maybe twice). Gojyo, well, the only thing that would make him a target would be that bright red hair of his.

Goku had no idea how right that thought was.

* * *

Hakkai's first step in investigating was checking the bars nearest their inn as soon as they opened, with an annoyed Sanzo and an ever-cheerful Goku in tow. The first few bartenders recognized Gojyo by Hakkai's description, flashes of remembrance in raised eyebrows or quirks of their lips, but all gave similarly cryptic answers:

"I don't think you'll see him around here anymore."

"Who knows where a guy like that might'a ended up?"

"You're outta luck. Don't think I can help you."

Hakkai was never more thankful that he'd taken that correspondence course on how to spot liars, because that knowledge was getting quite a workout. Still, no amount of polite prodding ever got him much more than the "I really can't help you, now move along" brush-off.

It was at the fourth bar they stopped in, and Hakkai's keen hearing, that gave him his first solid clue, and it wasn't even the barkeep that clued him in.

"You're fancy, aren'cha? Unique, that's the word." Hakkai heard it, and turned to see a grimy looking man with crooked teeth apprising Goku with wet, beady eyes. "Pretty gold eyes. Don't see those much." He gave a quick nod to Sanzo. "How much is he?"

Sanzo's entire face flattened, as cold and hard as a gravestone, and he slowly turned to face the grimy man. "You want to purchase him."

"Well, if he ain't for sale, maybe rent? If ya catch my drift." The crooked-tooth sot winked, and Sanzo, from his ugly, offended expression, clearly saw where this line of conversation was flowing.

Goku cringed and jumped away from the creep and into Sanzo's chest. "I don't wanna be rented!"

"He can't afford your food cost anyway." Sanzo shoved Goku behind him and whipped out his pistol, as Hakkai watched with morbid fascination. "How dare y--" The guy flinched and backed into the wall behind him, covering his face, but Hakkai had heard enough.

Sanzo's finger was on the trigger, thumb on the hammer, but Hakkai quickly put his hand over Sanzo's and pushed it down and away. "Before my friend shoots you, I have a question for you." 

"I'll answer anything if your friend doesn't shoot me!" 

Hakkai glanced quizzically at Sanzo, whose expression told him everything he needed to know, then back. "I don't speak for him. I will hold him as long as I possibly can, so long as you continue to tell me the truth." The creep nodded a quick agreement, and Hakkai collected his thoughts, Sanzo still subtly jerking his wrist into Hakkai's palm to indicate where he wanted to take the conversation. Finally, Hakkai asked. "You said you were interested in our younger friend because he was... unique. Is it commonplace to sell unique people into the sex business?"

"It's practically law! Freaks like him get sold off, they ain't allowed in town and they ain't allowed to leave, so folks pick 'em up and sell 'em!" 

Hakkai's eyes narrowed, and he clamped down around Sanzo's wrist and squeezed. "Does that include hanyou?"

"Yeah, for sure." The neanderthal nodded quickly, still eyeing Sanzo's gun, but Hakkai already saw white marks where he was cutting off Sanzo's circulation. 

"Grown men."

"If they get seen passing through, someone'll usually try to snap 'em up and take 'em to the auction house. Lure 'em in by askin' for help puttin' out a fire or findin' a kid, or by drugging their drink--” Hakkai's eyes flashed, and Sanzo felt Hakkai's blunt fingernails break his skin. “It's basically an open secret, I'll give you the address if you just let me go!" 

"You mean," Sanzo snarled, and indicated Goku with a jerk of his head, "You would have sold him to someone else?!"

The sot fell silent and glanced at Goku again. Goku cracked his knuckles, po-faced and glowering, and the guy forced a nervous grin. "Nah, I just think he's kinda cute." 

In an instant, Hakkai released Sanzo's hand, and Sanzo fired three shots into the floor at the creep's feet. The guy jumped and scrambled for the exit, but Hakkai snatched him by the collar and pushed him into the wall. "I'm officially denying you the mercy of a quick death on the business end of my fearless leader's pistol. Kindly give me the precise location of this auction house."

"It's in the middle of town. Advertises itself as a storage facility, but you'll know it by the red banner up top." Hakkai dropped him, tired of the scent of beer from his breath, and scented urine from his pants as he trudged away. He then shook off Sanzo's grip, dusted his hands, and smiled.

“I'm afraid I'm going to need a favor.” He spun on his heel towards Sanzo, lacing his fingers in front of his chest with the face of a child asking for pocket money. “I'm going to have to politely request you allow me to dole out Gojyo's punishment on this occasion.”

Sanzo, annoyed and rubbing at the weeping dents in his skin, threw Hakkai a glower. “If you drop the creepy grin and give me a plan, I'll let you have whatever you want.”

* * *

The hours had passed slowly, with Gojyo itching and chafing in the mesh pants and tight vest. Night had fallen at some point, marked only by the appearance and too-soon disappearance of a shaft of pinkish light. What he hadn't seen were the others. He'd hoped for rescue, but that was looking less likely by the hour. What was more likely was what had happened the last time he went off on his own and the rest woke up without him: they moved on.

This time, they had no reason to come back. They came back last time to beat some sense into him. They would probably figure if it hadn't taken then, it wouldn't work now. Even Hakkai would probably just shake his head, because he wasn't worth the energy to strike.

So, this was his life now. Might as well settle in. He couldn't see much around the room, except other similar cages scattered around. Whatever this building was must have been a circus at some point, because it smelled weirdly like animal and musk. He didn't think too hard about the second part.

“I mean, sex slavery,” he mused aloud and ran his fingers back through his hair. He wondered if he should try to smooth it down or mess it up, and forced a toothy grin as if he could make it real if he held it long enough. “It's perfect for me. I like sex. I like sex with lots of people. It's awesome. And now, it'll just be ... my whole life. With no choice about who it is. Or what we do.” The grin was failing. His heart was breaking. He was already longing for a life he had to fight for every time he turned around, because with that same motion, there were others at his back he trusted, who trusted him. Goku was his friend, Sanzo was ... well, Sanzo, but Hakkai, Hakkai was so much of his world. Even worse than a life down on his knees (or back, whatever he had to do) was the thought of a life without him.

“I should'a listened to him.” He cringed at how small his voice sounded, even to himself. Whatever life he was going to have now was going to feel like being in a box. “He'll probably think I'm dirt forever.” Whatever their relationship had become, Gojyo still wasn't sure how to quantify, but it was making the life he'd been leading look cheap and lame (like these rotten, see-through pants), with the new shiny, soft and wonderful. Maybe that was why he kept going out drinking, why he had to-- hell, insisted on having those nights away from Hakkai, in a stranger's bed, a stranger's arms. That way, if there came a day where there was no more Hakkai, he'd be able to go back to that life easier. It didn't seem to matter to Hakkai. Hakkai gave him exactly as much freedom as he needed, and the tenderness and warmth he didn't know he needed just the same.

With one fell swoop, he'd tossed it out. His freedom had been his downfall. Why the hell did he even need it anymore? He could piece together that he didn't want to _not_  be with Hakkai. Now, being without Hakkai was the only option he really had anymore, and damn if he didn't feel all the worse for Hakkai in all this.

So here he was, in noisy mesh pants that showed off every inch of muscled leg but which were only getting more uncomfortable; a collar that sat snug on his throat and, while likely a good look for him, wasn't there by his leave; and a life that sounded awesome from a distance. Hell, if Goku heard about it, he'd probably get a good laugh at just how much this suited him. All of them would. Being laughed at sounded awesome right now.

Anything but this.

The lights came on all at once, and Gojyo was nearly blinded. Before he regained his faculties, someone slapped cuffs on his wrists and ankles, then a leash on his collar, and then the door to his cage was thrown wide. He was still seeing stars, but he could see shadows, and he rolled forward and lunged into the biggest one, hoping one good boot to someone's face would get him to the door. Unfortunately, the closest shadow moved without him noticing, because he toppled into someone's knee and got bent over. Gojyo blinked back enough of his sight to make out a guy--probably one of the assholes trying to sell him--wearing something over his face and thick gloves, then felt a sting as a needle was driven into his arm. He groaned as heat roared through him from the puncture, and his vision went hazy.

“Wh... what...?”

“That'll set ya.” The flesh merchant chuckled and patted his ass. Gojyo winced and waited for double vision to rear up and swallow him back into unconsciousness, but that particular beast didn't rear its head. Instead, Gojyo felt another beast rear up, and his head went light from the sudden lack of blood. He had a hard-on like a lead pipe, and when he was forced to straighten up, he practically had to compensate for how heavy it was.

Now all he could think about was rubbing one out, except his wrists were fastened behind his back and he wasn't particularly turned on. He was piss-your-pants terrified and dizzy, plus surrounded by smelly goons. Yeah, not exactly a prime time for a jack-off session. If he could focus for just twenty seconds on a memory of Hakkai and touch his dick for ten, he'd feel a lot better. Instead of getting a minute of privacy to deal with the goddamned boner, he was dragged into a line of other five other hanyou in chains, surrounded by more humans in obscuring clothes, and someone shoved a bag over his face. Gojyo choked on the burlap and stumbled as he was dragged along.

He heard faint noises of people talking, felt the burn of hot lights, then heard the disembodied, muffled voice of an announcer:

“We've got a few prime cuts tonight!”

* * *

Hakkai grimaced as he surveyed the lineup on the makeshift stage. The announcer looked something like a carnival barker out of a picture book, but rather than animals and stuntmen gathered behind him, there were six figures cast in shadow. He had already picked out Gojyo's form, knew it by heart and in the core of his senses, but something seemed off about all of them.

Finding the warehouse hadn't been all that hard. Hakkai and Sanzo scoped it out, Hakkai noting every possible exit and extrapolating a theory of how the inside was laid out. Goku sniffed around, but said there were too many strong smells and he couldn't pick out a distinct path Gojyo might have taken into the building. He did confirm that Gojyo was there, and Hakkai looked in every access point he had. No sign of him, or where he might have been held. Getting into the warehouse during the auction wasn't a challenge, because asking around gave him clues. Other merchants on the road acknowledged that small groups went in most nights but evaded any questions of why. One little girl said that the people who went in wore funny masks before her mother hushed her. A little more research directed them to a costume shop that sold domino masks, and Hakkai haggled the price down to afford one for each of them with enough left in case there was an entrance fee. Hakkai added to his ensemble with a black cloak. Sanzo refused further costume--"I can pretend I'm pretending to be a Sanzo," he'd said, wiggling his fingers with a straight face. "Like it's goddamned Sanzo-ception"--but Goku "accidentally" took a broad straw hat before they left the costume shop.

Actually being in the warehouse in anticipation of the auction was the difficult part of this proposition. The other visitors, seated at awkwardly small, round tables as if this were a burlesque rather than a slave auction, were all wearing the same masks, but Hakkai could see enough of their faces: all greasy-looking, sneering bastards. Hakkai felt anxiety rising in him like a churning flood, itching at his own arms just looking at Gojyo where he was forced, prostrate, on his knees. What was worse was that all of the hanyou on the stage were obviously aroused, visibly so, every man sweating, panting, squirming, each with an erection tenting his pants, and the one girl shivering and pressing her knees together.

Something smelled rotten, and it wasn't just the unwashed greaseball hunched over the table next to theirs.

"We've got some prime cuts tonight!" The announcer laughed and gestured to the line of hanyou. "I'm sure all of you will find some of this trash just might be a treasure to you." He motioned behind him as Hakkai studied his face under his makeup. He glanced to Sanzo, who only nodded. Goku was scowling, hackles raised, all but growling under his breath as the other traffickers grabbed one of the men, a teenager in a frilly apron and nothing else, and dragged him into the spotlight. "Take, for instance, this lovely specimen! Gently used, but just as shiny as new." The announcer ran a hand down the young man's spine, and Goku clenched his fists under the table.

"We're just gonna sit here and watch as this poor kid gets sold off?" He was struggling to keep his voice at a whisper and somehow achieved it. Hakkai shook his head (or was it a poorly withheld shiver?).

"From my understanding in our investigation today," Hakkai replied under his breath. "We'll have a chance to save the others here tonight. The, er, buyer has a chance to... test the goods before taking them home." Goku's disgust only increased in volume.

"So they gotta--right now?!" Sanzo clamped a hand over Goku's mouth and glowered at Hakkai.

"No dicking around. Get him, we'll get his clothes and my card, and get out of here."

Hakkai silently thanked his stars that the other attendees were all enthralled with the announcer, going over all the boons of the young man on the auction block:

"Observe the flat planes of his taut pectoral muscles! Such impressive muscle development!" Then, he ripped the bag off of the young man's face. "A handsome, young thing! Even if he doesn't please in the bedroom, who doesn't have a use for a strong young man around the house? Let's start the bidding at fifty thousand, shall we?"

Someone raised a hand. "Fifty-one." Hakkai was silent as the auction went on, the price climbing, but instead studied the young man. He was grimacing in fear and pain, and Hakkai could almost see him trying to bend towards his erect phallus. Like he was so desperate to get it off, he'd suck it himself if he could.

"Something's wrong," he whispered to Sanzo. "They're all sexually aroused, but it seems to be against their will."

Sanzo grumbled in agreement. “It doesn't seem appropriate for any of them to be...” He made a strangled noise in his throat, clearly struggling for the correct language. “... so excited.”

Hakkai nodded, hoping he was hiding his discomfort and disgust under the tacky velveteen mask, as the auction continued around them. The price climbed higher and higher, until the announcer waved a hand. “Eighty-thousand yuan going once! … Twice...! Sold, sir!” The teenager in the apron cringed but was quickly pulled back and off-stage by some of the handlers. The barker winked at the winner. “Stick around, good sir, you will be handed your prize after the auction is over! Perhaps you can arrange yourself a double feature, or even a hat trick if your funds allow!”

This seemed to inspire Goku, and he leaned over to Sanzo and tugged his sleeve. “Hey, hey,” he hissed, “How're we gonna pay for Gojyo?”

“Oh,” Hakkai answered, darkness creeping in the edge of his dulcet tones, “I think we'll find a way to recompense.” The glint in Hakkai's eyes told Goku everything he needed to know.

They watched quietly through the next two auctions, blending in the dark of the audience against the glare of the stage lights, only somewhat paying attention to the quiet auction and the vile comments made by the other patrons. Hakkai kept his lips sealed tight through it, until the lone woman was hauled off and the handlers moved to Gojyo's side and tugged him into place by his collar. The barker cackled as Gojyo stumbled on wobbly legs made weak from being forced to sit on his knees without moving, then slapped the broad muscle of his shoulder.

“Here's an attractive one. A brazen beauty, isn't he?!” He slid his fingers down the muscles of Gojyo's shoulder and towards the firm plane of his pectoral muscles. “If the gods made mistakes, they made this one, and did a damned good job!” The barker stroked up Gojyo's breastbone and across his jaw through the bag on his face. There were a few hoots and hollers, but both Goku and Sanzo felt a spike of youki from Hakkai and spun in their seats to face him. His hands remained folded primly in his lap, his back ramrod straight, but his hair was standing on end and they could both see his aura glowing red around him. The announcer cackled again, and grabbed the top of the sack covering Gojyo's head. “Let's take a better look at the merchandise!”

* * *

Gojyo had sat helplessly through the auction, weighed down and fastened to a board by his chains. He felt himself pushed next to the others, all of them kneeling in a row, and someone whispered that if he made a scene, he'd regret it. What could he do? Flop forward on his belly and moan for help? He'd just end up crushing the increasingly hot and painful boner that ached under him. Well, at least maybe then he'd be able to rub it off against the pants (scratchy as they were). He heard the remarks they were making in the crowd, just how rough he was going to use _that_  one, damn, what I wouldn't give to ride that into the ground, and ooh, isn't that one nice? Like they weren't human, like they were buying meat, or worse, toys. Shit, even he was starting to think men were pigs.

He was less than ready when the chain on his ankle was released by one of the handlers, and he staggered forward on limp legs before collapsing right back down like a newborn foal. He felt a greasy hand touching his back, then his chest. He grimaced under the mask, but what could he do. He could even feel his body responding to the touch, wanting more, wanting that hand, _any hand_ , to do something with his dick or he was just going to scream. Then, the hand whipped up to his hair and tore the bag off, and Gojyo squinted into the bright light.

The announcer seized Gojyo's hair. “What a beauty! Plenty to pull, there's just _so_  much to work with.” He felt a familiar roar of anger from nearby, and squinted into the crowd.

_No way._

“Let's open the bidding at fifty-thousand!”

“Ninety,” came an immediate answer, muffled by the echo. There was an awestruck moment of silence.

Then, another answered, “One hundred.”

The first shot back, “One-fifty.”

Gojyo listened, dizzier by the moment as the number climbed, but the voice who'd answered first was pushing the number up by leaps and bounds. However, he was noticing something worse: he was getting dizzier, and sweat was rolling off of him now. The burn in his forehead felt just like the burn in his arm. Even worse, he was starting to care less and less who helped him get rid of this godawful hard-on.

Bad sign.

Then, “Three-hundred thousand.”

The number had jumped, and the first man to bid was standing now, and Gojyo could see his eyes affixed to him through the haze. He added, “He's worth every penny.”

Gojyo felt a surge of relief, but it was chased by the urge to double over. He heard the announcer again, “Sold! And what a bargain.”

Gojyo waited in the wings at the end of the show, a handler still holding his chained wrists, but even out of the light, he was feeling hotter and hotter, his dick damn near twitching with anticipation. He lowered his head to try to ignore all of the buzz and bustle over him, until the polite voice sounded again over him. “Where shall I take him?” Hakkai! It had to be! Gojyo lifted his face and forced a wobbly smile, which Hakkai confidently returned from behind his mask, as the handler passed the chain on Gojyo's wrists to him.

“You'll be in room four.” The flesh merchant smirked knowingly. “In a hurry? I don't blame ya. Don't keep him waiting.” He patted Gojyo's ass. Hakkai chuckled, which gave Gojyo a sinking feeling.

“I honestly prefer to take my time.”

“Oh?” The handler dropped his voice and leaned in. “I'd recommend you do that on your own time. You don't get him off pretty soon, and that fever he's in is only gonna burn his brain out.”

Gojyo's stomach sank. Hakkai sounded, to his credit, mildly bemused. “Oh, really?”

“We give 'em a little somethin' to make 'em more pliable, but it's got that kinda side effects. We sell it, too, if you need to keep 'im in line at home.” He winked and clicked his tongue. “Go get 'im, tiger, he's primed and ready.”

Hakkai took Gojyo's chain and the keys to his manacles, but urged him to rise and led him into the side room. It was as nondescript as any inn room, bare floors, bare walls, and a double bed that looked relatively clean but very-well used. Gojyo yanked the door shut and got on his knees. “Okay, I know you're gonna wanna have a really angry conversation with me about this, but can it wait like five minutes?” He pawed at Hakkai's belt loops. “I need to get off. You heard the guy.” Hakkai pushed Gojyo's hands back.

“I did indeed.” Hakkai circled Gojyo and unlatched his wrists from the manacles. “And I'll relieve your, er, issue, once Sanzo and Goku have broken the nose, ribs, and tailbone of every single slaver in this establishment.” With that, he perched on the bed, hands on his lap and his usual, peaceful smile in place.

Gojyo's jaw dropped, and he whimpered deliberately. “But, Hakkai, the guy said I'd die.” He crawled closer and put his forehead on Hakkai's thigh. He could feel sweat rolling down his face, leaving an oily oval on Hakkai's khakis. “I'm so hot...”

“You are, yes.” Hakkai traced down Gojyo's neck and across the back collar of his vest. “You're running a fever already. Poor thing. Patience.” Gojyo moaned and grabbed Hakkai's leg.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay?” He nuzzled Hakkai, wanting nothing more than to crawl up, pull him down against him, and get him between his legs. Wait. No. Shit, why was his brain stuck on sex? He moaned as Hakkai ignored him. “You don't want me to die, Hakkai, _please_.”

“You invite death. You ask for it sometimes.” Hakkai's hand twitched, then wandered onto Gojyo's head and wove into his hair. “You wander headlong into danger, you put yourself at risk, and you always expect a rescue.”

“No, I don't.” Gojyo moaned again, his libido spiking the noise with lust. Hakkai gasped a soft, 'ah,' and his touches came a little more fervent. Gojyo wondered if he could get off just like this, but he knew better. “I didn't think you'd come this time. I'm so glad you did, 'cause I don't wanna live without you. I'm sorry I fucked around, I'm sorry I keep doing it, now will you please fuck me so I don't die?”

Hakkai was watching Gojyo now, and Gojyo felt his gaze like a burn grazing his fevered skin. He knew he looked and sounded a piteous mess, the fetishwear couldn't be helping, and why, oh why, wouldn't Hakkai just take it off? He rolled back against Hakkai's leg, and Gojyo noticed his Adam's apple bob and felt his fingers tighten against his scalp. Ah. Gojyo rubbed against Hakkai again, the mesh of his pants swishing and settling, the cheap satin catching the light against his breast, and arched his back out a little. “I know I was bad.” He hadn't realized he was about to break out the sex kitten voice, but shit, he should probably go with it. “But I can be good.” He crawled his way into Hakkai's lap. “I can be better. Let me be better, Hakkai.” Somewhere, distantly, there was the noise of a fight, but Gojyo couldn't be bothered to care because he was feeling hotter by the second, and his dick was leaking just looking at Hakkai. Hakkai, to his credit, was doing a very good job of pretending he wasn't at all interested in what Gojyo was offering and that he didn't mind waiting.

“Now, Gojyo,” and here, his pause was punctuated with a distant scream. “Ah, they must be getting through the guards now.”

“Hakkai, babe.” Gojyo clung tight to his leg and winced pitifully up at him. “I had time to think, so I guess if I happen to die, or if I'm hallucinating all this and you're already long gone, I can go without regrets. If I get out of this, I'm done sleepin' around, 'cause all I do when I'm doing that stuff is thinkin' of you. Don'cha know that?”

Suddenly, a thin hand was threading through his hair again, then clasped it and pulled his face up. “Oh, Gojyo.” Hakkai slid off the cheap bed and to the floor, hooked a finger in Gojyo's collar, and tugged him close to consume his lips in a passionate kiss. “I had a feeling you felt that way.”

Gojyo's cheeks were flushed from the contact, hotter than ever and a blush burning like fairy lights through his skin. Coherent speech was a difficult but valiant achievement: “Whuh ... how'd ... y'know?”

“Simple.” Hakkai slipped his other hand into Gojyo's pants, tracing his hipbones under the waistband. “You're completely see-through.”

With that, Hakkai pinned Gojyo to the ground and dragged his hips up and over Gojyo's, and Gojyo groaned with relief. At a single touch to his chest, Gojyo writhed wantonly, his spine and nerves all reacting without him as his mind was swamped with the rush of pleasure that sucked him in. If he hadn't been hard before, he would have been now, and he was absolutely aching. Hakkai acknowledged it with a fondle, cupping the bulge and giving it a squeeze, but suddenly sat up. Gojyo groaned at the lack of contact, but Hakkai paused to unfasten the cape from around his neck, then folded it up and placed it under Gojyo's head. “You'll want that.”

“Nnn. Want you.” Gojyo smiled weakly through the hazy fever that was making his mind more than fuzzy. He groped out for the apex of Hakkai's legs, to find Hakkai was almost as excited as he was. “You want me too, yeah? C'mon.”

“Don't rush me.” And here, Hakkai's mouth fastened on Gojyo's neck and sucked. As Gojyo moaned, Hakkai slipped his cool, smooth fingers into the part of Gojyo's vest and slid down, popping it open and leaving trail of goosebumps in his wake. Gojyo writhed and twitched, his nipples puckering just from being exposed. Hakkai gently but swiftly worked Gojyo's arms loose, but bowed his head to Gojyo's ear just to capture the lobe and worry it in his teeth. Gojyo could only manage breathy, stuttered gasps until his bare back hit the satin of the costume cape, and he realized he was being stripped naked without even realizing it. Hakkai, fully clothed above him, smiled knowingly. “Just a friendly warning.”

Gojyo muttered a vulgar oath under his breath as Hakkai's soft, smooth palm curved against his length, then stroked along it. “A pity we don't have your clothes, and that bit of lubricant you keep in your back pocket.” Hakkai reached for the bedside counter without looking and retrieved a jar, which he held where Gojyo could see. “It's scented. Delightful.” The smile that accompanied those words screamed disapproval, but Hakkai was teasing Gojyo's nipple with his thumb, so Gojyo couldn't care if he tried. He shut his eyes, whimpering as Hakkai moved down Gojyo's body and replaced his thumb with his tongue, sucking and nibbling on the left nipple as his fingers twiddled the right. Gojyo arched his back, his hips thrusting up against Hakkai's, then tried to reach for Hakkai's clothes. Hakkai tutted at him, then gave his nipple a harder bite. Gojyo yelped, until Hakkai laved off the pain with a slow swipe of his tongue.

Hakkai was still insisting on _patience_. Of course.

“Hakkai, c'mon.” He didn't even care that he was whining anymore. “I'm feeling awful lonely being the only one naked in the room.”

“I simply couldn't let you sit in those cheap things a moment longer.” Hakkai sat up and hooked his fingers in the front of his tunic, but Gojyo arched up to take the privilege, undoing the clasps with practiced ease, then going right for the undershirt. Hakkai couldn't keep him from returning the favor, as Gojyo first flicked, then licked, then finally latched on. Hakkai trembled from the rush but removed his slacks and pushed them aside. Gojyo smelled the distinct fragrance of synthetic cherry flavoring, and felt Hakkai's hand slip between them to just trace around his entrance. Then, Hakkai tipped his chin upward. “On your back.”

Gojyo didn't have to be told twice. He lay back down, with a (thankfully) nude Hakkai straddling him, and good gods, how had Hakkai gone that long without setting that beast loose? He hadn't even adjusted himself, bless him, but now his smile was predatory, his good eye black with desire, and his cock was purple with need. He pushed his fingers through Gojyo's hair, then pinned him there and leaned down to claim his mouth. Gojyo soaked up the pleasure like a dog rolling in mud and writhed up just a little more to get more contact. Hakkai shifted his free hand to Gojyo's hole and pressed his slick fingers in. Gojyo winced as his knuckles passed the outer ring, then relaxed to accept both of them. Hakkai hummed contently and leaned next to Gojyo's ear. “You're hot on the inside, too.”

“I've got a fever, you prick.”

“It's like touching the inside of your heart.” Hakkai pushed a third finger in. “You're more receptive than usual. Whatever they gave you is insidious.”

“You'd know about shit creeping around under my veins.” Gojyo reached up to touch and stroke Hakkai's cheek, his thumb brushing just along where that one vine always sat. Hakkai merely dignified his remark with a giggle, and Gojyo wondered just how long Hakkai had known that Gojyo didn't want anyone else.

Then, Hakkai's fingers were gone, and the blunt mass of Hakkai's dick bumped against his hole. Gojyo settled against the floor and relaxed as Hakkai pushed the rest of his length in, a high, shuddering “Ah-h-h-h” escaping faintly with the slide. Gojyo couldn't make any noise: with Hakkai filling him up, he was already seeing white and black and flashes of stars.

“M'gonna come,” he panted, and groped down to grab his own dick. “M'gonna come right now if you move again.”

“Oh,” Hakkai tutted, as composed as could be for having Gojyo's passage pulsing around him, “then let's wait a moment.” Gojyo cringed as Hakkai backed out before he felt the cool relief of Hakkai's lips against his eyelids, then brushing over his lips. Then, Hakkai arched his back, doubled over, and swallowed Gojyo's dick down to the root without pulling out, only stopping to nudge Gojyo's hand away with his nose. He ran his tongue up the underside, flicked it against the head, and Gojyo gasped and held Hakkai's hair tight.

“Shit, shit, fuck, don't stop!” Hakkai giggled again, the noise trembling up all of Gojyo's nerves, and Gojyo felt him start carefully rocking his hips in and out, thrusting--nudging, really--back into Gojyo in tiny increments, and all Gojyo could do was grasp at Hakkai's head as his length filled Hakkai's mouth.

Hakkai backed up, stilling all his motions for a moment, then sucked hard on the head of Gojyo's cock and pressed his dick as deep as he could go, and Gojyo came in a burst, with a scream that rattled the rafters. Each pulse burned through him and shot right down Hakkai's throat, carrying his fever out with it. He distantly felt warmth spread up his passage, and when he could blink his eyes open, it was to Hakkai peppering his cheeks and mouth with salty, feather-soft kisses, but he quickly closed his eyes again. The last thing he knew was the sensation of one of Hakkai's hands slipping under the folded cape to catch and cradle his head, then cool, inviting darkness.

* * *

Sanzo pounded his fist on every door as Goku kept guard at the junction to the rest of the building. “Hakkai, where the fuck are you?!” He was shouted off from behind one door, and moved right to the next, his cigarette blazing in the corner of his mouth. “We've got the moron's clothes and the card back, and we need to get out of here in case there's anyone else who might try to make us pay for him!”

One of the doors burst open, and Hakkai emerged, his clothes rumpled and his layman's sash cast around his neck like a scarf, with Gojyo (soundly asleep) wrapped in the cape, his bare legs dangling out from the bottom. “He was poisoned, I had to cool off his fever before we could do anything else.”

“Whatever!” Sanzo waved him off, and Goku dropped his guard to lead the charge out. Hakkai cradled Gojyo to his chest and followed out through the wrecked auction house. Goku made sure to stomp on the announcer's chest as he vaulted his way to the door and threw it open for the others. Sanzo dropped his half-finished cigarette on the floor and slammed the door shut behind Hakkai. Hakuryuu was already in Jeep form, beckoning the others on, and Hakkai poured Gojyo into the back seat, threw his seatbelt on, and vaulted into the driver's seat. He barely even waited for Sanzo and Goku to get in before putting the pedal to the metal.

If the auction house caught fire in their wake, none of them knew. But they could all hope.

“So,” Sanzo remarked as they safely reached the edge of town. “You had to ... help his fever.” Hakkai hummed and nodded, and Sanzo narrowed his eyes. “You know I have nostrils, right?” Hakkai didn't dignify this and felt no need to explain the scent of cherry on his hands. “If this is how you greet him after he's fucked up, then how exactly were you planning on punishing him?”

And Hakkai's grin didn't have to change to suddenly look decidedly evil. “I kept the collar and the harem pants.”

Sanzo swallowed, but nodded and lit up a fresh cigarette. “Such is life. Carry on.”

Gojyo likely wouldn't get a warning next time.

 


End file.
